cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Deja Vu
"We lost the battle here in the Black Forest the first time around and were eventually defeated by the Allies with the help of Einstein's Chronosphere. This time, we must not fail. Destroy Einstein's Laboratory and Chronosphere to ensure Soviet victory in our war against the Allies." ---- Mission Details: The Soviet mission Deja Vu is the second mission of the Soviet campaign, after Soviet forces traveled back in time in the first mission. The mission itself has the exact map in the Red Alert 2 Allied Mission 10, Mirage. Where the Allied commander has to protect Dr. Einstein's laboratory and Chronosphere from being destroyed by Soviet invasion forces. When Mirage start, several German outposts are destroyed by the Soviets. In Deja Vu, the player will be destroying the outposts. After destroying the German outpost and establishing your base. Lt. Zofia will brief you the Allie's new toy: Battle Fortress that can be garrison by Allied soldiers and capable of crushing tanks; Allied Mirage tanks takes the form of a unsuspecting tree. The Player's ultimate objective is to destroy Einstein's Laboratory and the Chronosphere, an Allied Commander would be protecting the Laboratory & the Chronosphere, either ignore him or destroy him. Walkthrough: After destroying the three German Outpost with your force, move to the opening ground and your MCV will arrive. Lt. Zofia will introduce you to the Allied Battle Fortress and the sneaky Mirage Tanks. Set up base in a regular manner, there are four money crate locate in front of your base, be sure to train a lot of dogs, because the Allied Commander would sent G.I. and Guardian G.I. frequently. Be sure to build anti-air defense, the Allied would use Harriers to bombard your Rhino Tanks. When the player finished constructing the Soviet Battle Lab, Lt. Zofia will brief to the player the Industrial Plant, which reduce the costs of all vehicle by 25%. Be sure to build a nuclear reactor to maintain your power. The Allied will also sent spies, so beware of them. At the lower corner of the map, there is an functional Allied Ore Refinery, use some Rhino Tanks to destroy the enemy Chrono Miner and capture the refinery with one of your engineers. A crate will appear and gives you a Chrono Miner. Just above Einstein's laboratory, there is a Tech Outpost, capture it with one of your engineer and set up a Barrack and a War Factory. fortified the position by garrison civilian buildings and set up battle bunker, sentry guns, and Tesla Coils. Be sure to build some tanks, Rhino is fine, but Apocalypse Tanks is bette. In a few minutes, the Allied would sent prism tanks to attack your outpost. If the player built enough defense, there be no problem. There is two way to destroy Einstein's laboratory, one easy way and one brutal way. If you really want serious tank battle, start pumping out Apocalypse Tanks and order them to destroy all enemies your ecounter on the way. The easy way is to build at least five Kirov Airship, order the Kirov to destroy the Lab, even through you might lost one or two airship, but you'll be finishing the mission in about 30 minutes. Category:Yuri's Revenge Soviet missions